Nightmare Scenario
by the emerald wolf
Summary: One monkey was forgotten in the past and now the present is paying dearly. Humanity has become inferior, unwanted even. Can Spike save us all? please R&R
1. The enemy emerges

Nightmare Scenario

_One monkey was forgotten in the past and now the present is paying dearly. Humanity has become inferior, unwanted even. Can Spike save us all?_

_Well I have wanted to write an ape escape fan fiction for some time and finally I decided to. Please R&R I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 1

The enemy emerges

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Spike declared as he ran into the laboratory, "hey Professor hey Natalie!" The Professor approached on Spike's left while Natalie was hidden from view on top of some kind of machine.

"Well Spike, it's about time you got back!" Natalie yelled, "What took you so long? Too busy making sure your hair stayed spiked?"

"My hair is who I am it's my trademark." Spike called back sarcastically.

"Why hello spike so you are done with your journey then? You did a very good job capturing Specter."

"Thanks Professor! See Natalie at least someone appreciates what I do around here." Spike sneered. He ducked as she threw a wrench at him. She stood up from her crouching position so he could see her clearly. Her orange hair was held in pigtails with her favorite green hair bands she was wearing a white t-shirt under her normal blue sweater.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" she called down examining him carefully as if looking at him for the first time. Spike was wearing his basic thing. His hair forever red and spiked with yellow bangs, and he always wear his favorite red and white jacket.

"Now now calm down you two." The Professor asked. The Professor an elderly man, he was balding and what remained of his hair was white including his mustache, and of course he was wearing one of his white lab coats.

"Spike your back!" a voice called behind them and Spike spun around in time to be tackled by Jake. They both fell and hit the floor laughing. They climbed to their feet and hi-fived.

"Jake, Spike I am so happy you are back safely." The professor said. "Why don't you two run to the park and take a well deserved break."

"Alright," Spike agreed

"Sorry I can't I have to get home." Jake said. "See you tomorrow" he called as he ran outside disappearing from sight.

"Well I am going to the park see you later professor." Spike called running away.

The park wasn't far from the lab so Spike reached it in just a few minutes. Spike walked around leisurely and in the distance he saw a group of small children at the daily reading time. As Spike walked past however he realized something seemed amiss.

"And so the lovely monkey lived happily ever after." The teacher finished and Spike froze and ran up to the teacher.

"I'm sorry Mrs. but what book are you reading?" Spike asked feeling a knot of dread growing in his stomach.

"We are reading _Monkela of course." the teacher replied casually. As she pushed up her thin wire glasses. Spike glanced down at the children and realized they weren't small kinder gardeners they were monkeys! Spike jumped back and spun around to the teacher only to find himself face to face with another monkey. The monkey called at him and jumped causing its wire brim glasses to fall from its face and shatter. Spike stared in horror for a moment and when he looked around the park again all the kids that had once been there were gone each one replaced by monkeys. Each monkey watched him and began screeching and yelling their monkey screams as their helmets turned red. _

_"Ag!" Spike yelled as he ran away down the road to the laboratory._

_"Professor, _Natalie! _Professor, _Natalie!" Spike called out. Instead the laboratory was empty all the equipment gone. And the only things that responded to him were 2 monkeys one wearing a white lab coat the other a sweater vest.

"Professor, Natalie?" Spike whispered mortified.

"Spike, welcome back," Spike turned around to see the evil white monkey.

"Specter," Spike replied with loathing, as he turned to the large TV screen to look up at the unmistakable white monkey floating cross legged in a red velvet chair. "What do you want? If you are here for revenge I will just have to defeat you again. And what's going on outside?"

"Time is a delicate thing Spike; you of all people should understand that. One forgotten monkey in the past can make all the difference." Spike immediately understood.

_Oh no! _Spike thought. _I must have forgotten a monkey somewhere when I was going through time. He must have given it to Specter and boom instant dictator._

"I intend to pick up where I left off." Specter continued. "I have already sent monkeys to the past to replace the professor and Natalie and soon everyone and everything you ever known will change." Spike growled at the white monkey.

"Those who don't learn their history are doomed to repeat it. I defeated you once and I will do it again." Spike declared and Specter began to laugh.

"And how do you expect to do that? You don't have a time machine, your friends, or even a single gottcha gadget, you are helpless." Specter laughed again and Spike growled knowing he was right. Spike glanced back to where his friends had been. The lab had become somewhat of a second home to him. But instead he saw an empty room and two monkeys, Spikes life was forever changed. Behind him Specter laughed. "Don't worry I will never change you. You will have the honor of being the last human left alive." Spike balled his hands into fists and began shaking with anger.

Behind him Specter continued his victory speech but his words fell dull upon Spike's ears as Specter bragged and boasted about Spike's helplessness, about his plans and about his power. "Honestly Spike if you had just joined me when you had the chance then none of this would have happened."

"SHUT UP!" Spike yelled spinning and pointing at Specter. Specter was taken back but couldn't stop a grin from tugging at his lips.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" Specter taunted.

"I will find a way to defeat you; I won't let you get away with this!"

"Just try and stop me Spike. I will be truly impressed if you do. But now I have more important things to take care of then you. Bye, bye, for now." The screen began to glow with the multicolored lights of Specter's teleportation.

"Just wait Specter, I'm coming for ya." Spike declared. And Specter was gone.

_(Author's note)Well what do you think so far? Like it, hate it please review it. What's going to happen to Spike? Is this the end to all humanity? Are you reading this in a deep narrator voice? Wait till next chapter and find out!_


	2. A mystery

Chapter 2

A mystery

_Well thanks for reading am glad you guys like it enough to read this far. Please R&R and tell me what you think._

Spike ran out of the laboratory without looking back at the two monkeys. Outdoors was almost as bad as inside. Statues had changed to monkeys; monkeys ran around tormenting humans before the human went POOF all together and turned into a monkey themselves. Everything was changing monkeys on phones, monkeys driving madly down the street, monkey here, monkey there, monkeys were everywhere.

_Oh no!_ Spike thought. He ran up to a group of monkeys crowding a building.

"Shoo, shoo, get out of here!" he demanded waving his arms frantically. The monkeys hissed at him before one attacked and shoved him to the ground.

_Crap._ Spike thought as more monkeys began to surround him. Spike scrambled to his feet and took off down the street in a mad run. Spike stopped out of breath in a forest preserve not a soul in sight.

"What am I going to do?" Spike muttered to himself. "Not time machine, not even a gottcha net, I can't go back and fix this. What do I do?" Spike inquired. Suddenly there was a rustling in the nearby bushes. Spike jumped and tensed preparing for an attack and he carefully approached it. He paused for a second before jumping through the bushes to a lush grassy clearing surrounded by trees. No one was there. But lying on a soft patch of grass was a bright new and glowing gottcha net. Spike stared at it in disbelief for a moment before blindly dashing across the field and snatching up the blessing. Once his hand wrapped around the handle he jumped for joy holding onto his new hope. 

_I don't have a time machine, I can't go back and change the past but the past affects the future which is the present, so the present affects the future. If I can stop the monkeys now then Specter will be taken out in the aftermath._

He froze when he heard three little monkeys appear in his field at the sight of the net they began panicking and screaming causing uproar. Then working instinctively he dived at the monkeys and spinning and swinging his new net he captured them in no time flat.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Spike exclaimed. But he stopped suddenly and looked back at the clearing. "I wonder where it came from." Spike just shrugged and ran off happily capturing monkeys whenever he could, determine to defeat Specter and get his old life back.

It took months before Spike's work began to show, fewer and fewer monkeys walked the streets and Spike had found a building and after he cleared out the monkeys that inhabited it he found it very comfortable. He found that if he simply ignored the monkeys they would allow him to live without attacking Specter must have told him they could not threaten him. He wanted to make Spike live in a world where he was truly one of a kind. Though Spike captured every monkey he could. Once in a while he would return to the field and find another gadget so far he had the gottcha net, the stun club, the sky flyer and the like but his secret Santa remained just that secret. One day Spike opened his door to his building and found Specter floating in the living room.

"Specter!" Spike said startled tightening his grip on the net.

"Well done Spike I never expected you to make it this far." Specter said slightly impressed. "I don't know where you got the gottcha net but I assure you that your efforts are useless."

"I will stop you Specter." Spike said angrily.

"I saw what you were doing and I am afraid I have to put a stop to it. Give me the net Spike and I won't hurt you." Spike laughed.

"I would never surrender to you." Spike Lunged at Specter waving the net like a sword forcing Specter to fly back to avoid him before he made a force field and charged at Spike. Spike grabbed the stun club and brought it down hard on the force field with a sound of shattering glass sparking with electricity. Spike was thrown back from the force but Specter's shield was slightly weakened from the attack. Spike was forced back into the wall and Specter began making an energy ball. Specter threw the ball of light to the center of the room the ball erupted bursting into power ripples that coursed across the floor at Spike. Spike grabbed his sky flyer and jumped making sure he didn't touch any of them, from experience he knew it was like being shocked with high voltage electricity. When the attack ended Spike slammed his stun club hard on Specter's shield and then again before he could attack. The blow ripped his shield apart and sent Specter sprawling on the floor.

"Give it up Specter I beat you." Spike declared proudly as he raised the net above his head. Specter who was breathing hard screamed.

"NEVER!" Specter screamed a wave of power shoved Spike back and Specter floated up into the air. "I will NOT lose to the likes of you. I am going back to the future and then I am going to turn YOU into a monkey and you will forever be loyal to me!" he cried out as multi colored light danced across his fur and he began to glow.

"No! I won't let you get away!" Spike called as he jumped for Specter. The room flashed and Spike found himself hurtling through time and space as he was caught in Specter's teleportation. Spike landed and fell dizzily to the ground,

_Whoa where am I? _Spike wondered as he looked around. If things were bad in his time things were definitely worse in the future. Here absolutely everything was monkey, monkeys flew UFOs, drove cars, rode bikes; Buildings were floating and sidewalks moving and not a single human was in sight. None of the monkeys attacked him. They were all busy carrying bags and running their daily lives, no doubt searching for bananas. He felt absolutely useless even with the gottcha net he couldn't fix THIS.

Just then something caught Spike's eye. A shadow ran down an ally but it was too large to be a monkey. _A human? Is that even possible?_ Spike wondered. He jumped to his feet and dashed after it.

"Hey wait!" he called out as he raced down the alley. But the person didn't stop. Instead he followed it turning corner after corner making their way through the maze. Finally they rounded another corner and the figure stopped and stared at the dead end before them. Spike caught up. "Hey hold on a sec." he panted tensing in case the person wasn't friendly. "Hey who are you?" Spike asked. He stared in shock as the person turned to him. A_ girl! _Spike thought shocked. He looked at the young girl; she was about his age and has long straight flowing light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Spike tried to speak but his throat went dry.

"Hello Spike." She said softly her voice echoing down the alleyway.

"Who-who are you?" Spike asked dazed and confused.

"My name is Yukiko, it means rare child. She replied gently still not looking him in the eye.

"Why are you here? How are you here? Why did you run?" she pressed her lips together then opened her mouth as if to talk but stopped as a monkey began to turn the corner.

"Quick this way, I know a place where we will be safe from prying eyes." she grabbed Spike's hand and dashed down a series of allies until she rushed through the back door of a large hotel. They both plopped down in two arm chairs side by side gasping for breath. Once they finally caught their breath Spike asked again.

"Why are you here? How are you here, why did you run?" Yukiko blushed.

"It's a long story." She replied.

"We have time." Spike told her.

(author's note) so what do you think? Who is this mystery girl? What's going to happen? Thanks for reading please R&R


	3. The Girl

Chapter 3

The girl

_Hello! Still no readers I see, other than you if you got this far. Thanks for reading this far. Well I hope you enjoy it please R&R. it is so hard to write a serious story while talking of monkeys. Well since so far no one has read this and no one probably will I am going to just start slacking so I can get this done and over with and focus on my other fan fictions. I love the idea of this story but since I am the only one it apparently isn't as good as I thought so I am going to slack a little bit in quality. Sorry if you actually like it. if you want PM me I will improve it._

"We have time." Spike told her. Yukiko stared at him intensely for a moment before sighing and looking away, a blank expression in her eyes.

"Specter was a little white monkey that grew up in an amusement park raised by a trainer. But even after Specter grew to hate humans he still had a soft spot for the man who raised him."

"Oh yea." Spike said. "I remember in my final battle with him he asked if his trainer was ok." Yukiko nodded.

"Well after Specter began to take over he went back to the trainer, and offered to let him live even take him to live in the future. But when Specter made his offer the trainer declined and said that he was old and didn't want to see a future run by monkeys. Instead he asked Specter to spare his 2 year old daughter. Specter agreed to the deal and he raised the girl.

"And you are the trainer's daughter?" Spike asked a little awed.

"Yes," Yukiko answered. "In a sense I suppose it's kind of ironic." Specter was a monkey raised in a human environment by a human. Now a human is being raised in a monkey environment by a monkey." Spike pitied the girl. She never knew another human.

"It must have been strange, growing up so different."

"Yea, I guess that's why I ran from you. I never actually met another human before and I was scared that if I did, I would be so different I wouldn't be able to call myself human, or monkey."

"It's alright now, don't worry. I am going to stop Specter and fix everything." Yukiko smiled at him.

"I know I have been waiting for you, Spike."

"What?" Spike asked confused.

"I have been cheering you on from the beginning. Haven't you wondered where the gottcha gadgets have been coming from?"

"That was you?" Spike asked. Yukiko nodded.

"How could you manage that? Wouldn't the monkeys give you a hard time here for even living here?"

"Specter took care of that." Yukiko answered. "Mostly I was raised in his castle. He acted as if he avoided me like the plague but always found some excuse to watch over me. I guess since my father was somewhat a father figure to him, he made it his goal to be a father figure to me. I am allowed to wonder so I learned the streets and once I stumbled upon the room with the time machine. I stared through it for a long time watching the events that happened and the events that were erased. When I saw you I found hope. I copied the professor and made gadgets and when no one was around at night I would send them to the field where you were and sneak back to my room."

"Wow," Spike said. "That's all I can really say is wow." Neither of them said anything for a moment and finally Spike broken the silence said. "I guess I have to go, I have to stop Specter…would you like to come with?" Spike added on awkwardly.

"You're not going to hurt Specter are you?" Spike was momentarily stunned before looking back at her.

"No everything will be better if I capture him once and for all. He will be sent back and his helmet removed none of this will ever have happened." Spike left closing the door behind him.

"Wait!" Yukiko called after him as she ran to catch up with him. "I am coming with you." Spike nodded.

"Ok Yukiko, let's go." And the two began walking down the block.

"Specter's castle is that way." Yukiko said as she turned a corner Spike followed and sure enough a large mid evil like castle appeared on the horizon. Yukiko stopped in front of him. "I am afraid you can't come in this way, go around back, I will meet you there and open the door for you." Spike nodded and disappeared around the corner while Yukiko took a deep breath before skipping happily in through the front door. She passed dozens of monkeys that didn't give her a second thought, some even waved energetically at her while she smiled and waved back. In her mind she compared them to the Spike boy. Where they really all that different? Was living with the monkeys so bad? To get to the back door she has to pass through Spector's throne room she became very nervous, worried he would see right through her and stop her. Spector looked up at her looking away from the computer screen built into his chair.

"Yukiko…" he greeted. Yuki gasped in a deep breath before turning to face him smiling happily.

"Hello lord Spector!" she greeted innocently tilting her head as she normally did. Pink stood by Spector's side watching Yukiko anxiously.

"Yuki, you know you are always welcome here, however, today I have a lot to do." Spector said emotionlessly. "I think you should go home." Yuki nodded and hurried from the room stumbling every few steps. Pink always made her uneasy, she always watched her so closely as if waiting for her to screw up, so she could get rid of her. Yuki made her way to the back door opening it to find Spike hiding in a nearby box. She led him inside and saw Pink approaching passing through to her room. Yuki panicked and shoved Spike into the closet, slamming the door shut.

"What was that?" Pink asked, eyeing Yuki suspiciously.

"Nothing," Yukiko confirmed.

"Didn't master Spector tell you to go home?" Pink said, taking slow intimidating strides towards her.

"I was just on my way." She said shrinking under Pink's large eyes. Pink examined her and was about to turn away when…

Achoo…

They both froze and Pink spun around flinging the closet door open. Spike jumped out at her swinging the net wildly. Pink let out a yell as she dove backwards.

"Another human," Pink said disgusted. Spike twirled the stun club around gracefully. Before he flashed, fuzzing in and out of existence, Yukiko looked back and forth at them before diving at Pink. "Disgusting traitor," Pink said as she threw her across the room.

"Spike," Yukiko yelled. "Spike is in the next room! Go, I will hold her off!" Spike nodded before dashing into the throne room to meet Spector. Pink made a move to follow but Yukiko tackled her from behind. "Oh no, you don't," she called out.

"Fine, I will take care of this one first." Pink stretched out her hand and sent Yuki flying. Music boomed out of nonexistent speakers as Yuki struggled to her.

_I should have known she would turn this into show. _Pink's eyes glowed brightly as her aura flared around her. Yuki ran as plates and pictures began to fly off the walls. She barely managed to keep away from them, she dove inside the dumbwaiter and hit the button sending her plummeting down. she climbed out and made her way to the stairs as she heard Pink following her. she made it to the door of the throne room in time to see Spike nock Spector out of his chair and throw the net over him. Spector yelled and disappeared in a blast of light. Reality flashed around her, time began to straighten and everything began to vanish, replaced by a different world, Spike's normal world. Now it was Yuki's turn, she began to flash, in and out, in and out.

"What is happening?" Spike asked worried and confused.

"I don't belong here." She said. "I am still a baby in this time." She walked over to spike pulling him close so she could feel the heat radiate off of him. "I have to go." She stared into his eyes for a second before looking away…then without warning she grabbed him, pulling him into a passionate kiss before pulling away. "Thank you." She said as she flashed out of existence one final time. Spike stared shocked. Her final words seemed to drift in, as if whispered by the wind. After a moment he smiled and made his way back to see the professor.

4


End file.
